


Kate the Virgin

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Jane the Virgin au-ish, Non-Culebra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re pregnant, Ms. Fuller.” Dr. Gecko says as he pulls his horn-rimmed glasses from his face to rub the bridge of his nose and look back at her with a frown. His eyes, sparkling and clear, almost keep her distracted enough to forget what he just said to her.</p><p>	“That’s impossible, Dr. Gecko.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! To those who read this chapter already, there are definitely some changes, and I hope you'll like them!  
> It took me some time to finally sort out the kinks I wanted to straighten out, and play a little bit with the characters. It's my first real attempt at Seth and Kate, and I am always down for suggestions and comments!

Her mama always told her she was going to be a good mother someday. 

Kate never knew what she was talking about when she had said it. It was always in passing, the middle of some conversation about two things that were unconnected. She tried to pay it no mind, but late at night when she would lay in her white, canopy bed, she’d think of it. 

One day, after a BBQ for the church, she heard it again, the same exact thing, and instead of ignoring it like she always had. Kate smiled at her mom and asked: “What makes you say that?”

Her mama, beautiful as ever in her pink, floral dress, and smiling with a lemonade glass pressed up to her lips, pushes it away for a moment to give Kate a knowing look.

“Oh Katie, you can’t understand it, not yet, my love.” 

Kate just smiled at her mom, and went about passing slices of apple pie to the people sitting at the picnic tables. She kept biting into the bottom of her lip, pulling at the skin until she could already start to taste the blood. It was becoming a nervous habit, developed after discovering she had test anxiety the year before. She was sixteen, too young, too smart, too beautiful to starting thinking of children as a serious prospect or any type of prospect, and normally she could sweep her mother’s prophetic words away from her mind, and under the rug, but those little prophetic remarks always came to pass, and much sooner than necessary. That day, standing in the bright, green field behind the church, in her powder blue sundress, Kate heard her mother say those words, and she had chills run up her spine, and they stuck with her until her mother died two weeks later in a car accident.

Kate wondered if her mother could see the accident coming, and if she could, why she didn’t stop it.  
_

“You’re pregnant, Ms. Fuller.” Dr. Gecko says as he pulls his horn-rimmed glasses from his face to rub the bridge of his nose and look back at her with a frown. His eyes, sparkling and clear, almost keep her distracted enough to forget what he just said to her.

“That’s impossible, Dr. Gecko.” Kate shakes her head, her leg crossed over her other and fidgeting nervously. 

He shakes his head, and places his glasses back on his face. She had met him for the first time two weeks before, her usual gynecologist being away on maternity leave, Kate was forced to meet with Dr. Gecko, a handsome doctor with a sweet smile, and a knack for quoting old movies even while his soft, gifted hands were at work underneath her gown. 

“I’m sorry, Kate.” Dr. Gecko takes a second to give her a harsh look. “Can I call you Kate?” He waits for her approval and she wants to tell him how unimportant this is, but instead she nods. “Well Kate, I made a terrible, awful mistake two weeks ago, a mistake I have never in my life made before, and well, I inseminated you with someone’s, well, a man’s specimen. Statistically speaking, it shouldn’t have happened, it’s hard for things like this to actually take, but well yours took.” He pauses again. “There are options.” 

Kate sits stiff as a board, rubbing her palms up and down the arms of the chair and trying to not cry or scream or yell at the cute, stupid doctor that is sitting in front of her as he rambles about never making mistakes, but she remains completely still. He mentioned options, but Kate knows that there is only one option she can see. 

“I just don’t understand.” Kate says, and her voice tinged with confusion and a need for better explanations from him. “This can’t be happening.”

“You’re right, Kate.” Dr. Gecko says, and his voice is low and calm. He stands up from his desk chair, moving around to her seat and crouching down in front of her, his white coat fans out around him as he leans closer to her, and she gets a closer look at him. His vivid blue eyes, and his crooked tooth that overlaps his others, are enough to cause her breath to hitch, but she remembers her lack of breath could be because of the news he just sprung on her. 

He takes her hands into his, and interweaves his nimble fingers with her small ones. She should hate him, but right now, in this moment, he’s all she has. He is the only thing she can cling to. “But it is.”

_

Kate stands by the bar, her hand propped on her hip as she tries not to think about what happened at the doctor that morning, and instead focus on her manager, Carlos Madrigal. He goes into his morning spiel that typically ends with every waitress rolling her eyes and inwardly cringing at his misogynistic slights. 

“I also want to announce to you, our newest owners of Jacknife Jed’s.” Carlos says, and Kate looks up quickly, her eyes squinting at Carlos in utter confusion. She looks over at Kisa, the bartender, and she simply shrugs back. This is the first any of them have heard of it, it seems. If Kisa didn’t know anything, then it’s brand new information. “Seth and Vanessa Gecko.”

“Oh no.” Kate lets the words fall quietly from her lips, and before they walk out from backdoor, she can remember every handsome feature on his beautiful goddamn face, and she hates him, she hates him more than the Gecko that accidentally got her pregnant. 

She wonders, momentarily, if they are related, if God created two Geckos to ruin her entire life, but it leaves because that would be too cruel. When they walk out of the door behind the bar, Kate feels her chest tighten at the sight of him, his hair isn’t as short as the last time she saw him, it’s grown out and sticks up in every direction making him look even younger than before. He still wears a jet black, well-worn suit made by some rich designer that Kate probably has never even heard of. It’s one of the reasons she had chose him that night over all the others that tried to latch onto her, he was everything she wasn’t used to. 

“We are very happy to be apart of the Jacknife Jed’s family, and will be here as often as we can be,” Vanessa begins to talk, her lips pursed as she tries to maintain everyone’s attention. Kate doesn’t listen though, too busy focusing on Seth standing beside of her, his eyes scanning over everyone and landing on her. He furrows his brows at her, and she knows he recognizes her, she can feel it. 

_

TWO YEARS EARLIER

Kate never went out, she never had the time. Between school, and work, she only had the time to get the proper eight hours of sleep deemed necessary to be functional. When her friend Jenna convinced her to forego Calculus homework for a night of dancing at the club in Miami, and spending the evening drinking Margaritas thanks to their new fake IDS, courteously of Jenna’s older brother, she doesn’t know what possessed her to agree. She could blame the typical, rebellious teenager thing, but she knows it’s the nightmares, the terrifying ones that had started coming after her mother died.

“You look freaking hott.” Jenna said, making a twirling motion so Kate would turn. She was wearing a skintight dress that fell mid thigh; it was bright red so it could match the gloss staining her puckered lips. Her dark hair that would normally fall loose at her shoulders, always long and straight, was swept into a messy ponytail, one that Kate would normally call unnecessary because it didn’t serve a purpose, but now even she would have to agree she looked good.

“I look ridiculous.” Kate remarked, standing in front of the floor length mirror pulling at the end of her dress, but failing to have it reach anywhere near her knees. 

“No.” Jenna shook her head, smiling devilishly. “You’ll see.” 

They arrived at the club later that night, a swank, loud place called Lush that was playing some remixed version of a famous rap song through the speakers, and Kate felt immediately out of place. She tried to pretend she was enjoying it when Jenna asked, but her face looked bored and mildly annoyed. 

She was nursing her third drink in the corner booth alone when he approached her; he was wearing a little smirk that caused his whole face to light up even though she was pretty sure it wasn’t even considered a real smile. 

“Are you here alone, princess?” The handsome stranger asked, and she gave him a dirty look. It’s the same one she had given every other man that has approached her that night, and even though he was sexy as hell, she didn’t give him any kind of satisfaction. 

“I don’t talk to strange men,” Kate turned away, and pulled her phone out to try and call Jenna. Twenty minutes into being there, her friend disappeared with some guy named Javier with a sports car, and slicked back hair. “Sorry.”

“My name is Seth.” He sat down beside of her uninvited, sliding in close enough so she can smell the bourbon on his breath. Seth then gave her a smile, so bright it showed the little dimples in his cheeks that were hidden underneath the blanket of scruff. She’ll blame the alcohol, but it also causes her to smile back.

“Kate.” 

“Beautiful name.” Seth said, reaching over and running his long fingers through the stray strands of hair that fell around her face, and out of her ponytail. He ran his other hand over the apple of cheek, caressing until her eyes close at his touch. “Just beautiful.”

It took twenty minutes before they had ended up in the backseat of his car, sweating and sticking to the leather as they moved in unison. She was straddling his lap, and breathing heavily into his ear. His lips were pressed to her neck sucking bruises, and his hands were leaving similar marks along her hipbones. She’ll blame the alcohol for that too, that singular moment of weakness. 

“So beautiful.” He said grabbing her face, and pressing his lips to hers. He pressed so hard, it caused her to moan in pain and pleasure, something she didn’t realize could overlap.

“Shhh.” Kate replied, pulling away only to lean into him again. He laughed lightly into her hair, lifting her dress high enough for him to finding the lip of her panties. When he placed his finger inside of them, and between her legs, she could already feel how wet she had become just by kissing him, just by being close to him. When he began moving, rough and practiced like a true professional, she felt her hips buck, and mouth began shouting words her daddy would have killed her for using. 

“I like when that beautiful mouth of yours says such filthy things.” He said as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, pressing kisses down her neck and chest, and spots just above her breasts. His tongue began to swirl and she could swear he was writing his name with it, making his mark along the contours of her body. “You taste so good.” He moaned, continuing his work. She wondered if she did actually taste good, if her sweat was sweet and syrupy like candy. 

“Seth, I can’t do this.” Kate said between breathy whimpers. She knew she probably seemed contradictory too because she was riding his hand while he continued to explore her body, giving into his touch. “We can’t.” 

“Why not, princess.” 

“I’m a virgin.” Kate replied, and it took him two seconds to realize what she had said, two seconds to understand. He removed his fingers, and pushed her off of him. His face was stone-like as he sighed heavily. 

“What?” Seth said, and his voice before, so velvety and needy, sobered up and quickly left the moment they were having in the backseat of his car. “How old are you, Katie?”

“It doesn’t matter, does it Seth?” Kate replied. She pushed her dress back over her thighs, and sat with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t know what possessed her to ruin the moment, ruin the feeling that was building up inside of her, but she did. Kate had a self-sabotaging complex. 

“No.” Seth snipped back, his sexy demeanor replaced with a cool façade that caused her to shiver. “Get out of my car.” 

“What?” 

“Get the fuck out of my car, Kate.” 

Seth yelled at her, and she tried hard not to cry at the tone. He was a stranger, a man who almost brought her to the precipice of satisfaction, and then he became something else entirely, a cruel monster. She opened the car door, her dress strap falling down over her shoulder, and she had never felt cheaper in her life. It was like those sad scenes in the movies she used to watch. 

She turned to look at him one last time, trying to come up with something to say, something to call him, but she slams the door shut and prays she’ll never have to see his smug goddamn face again. 

_

“Kate?” 

The meeting ended only a minute ago, and he already found her. She was trying to hide behind the soda machines to avoid this, but it wasn’t enough and here he was, standing in front of her.

“Seth.”

“I didn’t know you worked here.” He says. “Honestly, I—”

“What?” Kate replies, feeling already defensive in the moment. It’s been a couple years since they have seen each other, and he still makes her as angry as she was the night they had shared. “Would you have gotten rid of me out of embarrassment?”

“What?” Seth says with his eyes squinted as if he couldn’t believe she’d accuse him of such a thing. She tries to keep her expression unreadable, but she can feel the irritation radiate from her skin. “I would never do that to you.” 

“What you did was so much worse.” Kate replies, a loud whisper, but it is quiet enough for only them to hear. It was a long time ago, a drunken mistake, but the anger still lingers, but it’s not the only thing that comes around late at night when she lays in her bed thinking of him. 

She can’t forget the way he tasted, like nicotine and aged bourbon, or how soft his tongue felt inside her mouth when he slipped it in so casually. The way his beard scuffed marks across her neck, and if she’s crazy enough, she can still feel the marks protruding off her skin.

“I regret it, everyday.” Seth says in response with his eyes shut tight. He rubs at the stubble already apparent on his cheeks even though he probably shaved that morning, and Kate wishes she wasn’t thinking about how his roughened face would feel between her thighs. “I was a fucking asshole for doing that to you.”

“Yeah.” Kate nods in agreement, but now she has too much to think about, too much going on inside her head for Seth Gecko to fit inside of it too. “I have to get back to work.” 

“This isn’t over, Kate.” Seth says, his words sound firm, but his big brown eyes are sad and pleading. He doesn’t have control, and she can see he doesn’t like that feeling. 

“Yes, Seth, it’s over.” Kate shrugs, leaving him standing all by himself in the waitress station with a frown plastered on his face. 

_

Later that night, when her dad and brother are asleep in their respective bedrooms, Kate stands in front of her mirror, rubbing her fingertips softly across her stomach, and imagining what this could mean for her. Her hair is wet and sticking to her back as she stands there. Every problem could be handled after a bubble bath; at least that’s what her mom used to say. She thinks this problem won’t be handled so easily, that an hour soak in her tub won’t negate the thing growing inside of her. 

She keeps thinking of her mother, her beautiful, smart, gone before her time mother who’s words used to haunt Kate at night, and now those prophetic words that had fell from her mouth a few years before are piecing together like a complicated puzzle Kate has spent years trying to put together. She had said those things about Kate being a good mother someday, about her understanding what she meant soon enough, and maybe that’s what got her into this, maybe that’s why the statistics weren’t in her favor, maybe her mother was right all along. 

Maybe someday was now.

“Very funny, mama.” Kate says to herself as she moves the towel aside again, and she turns to the side to get a view of her stomach, flat and shapeless. Her stomach, which in a few short months would grow and grow until she was left with a tiny human being that she wasn’t prepared to take care of. She could barely take care of herself. 

Something else sticks out in her mind as she continues to trace over her belly, another sour thing on an already horribly sour day. That thought is that the father is out there somewhere living his life in peace, and he doesn’t even know yet that his life is about to turn upside down.


	2. Broken Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth was always really good at breaking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallllly I decided to update this! I am still trying to lay down ground work, but I think it's making progress. I love writing this one because it's super silly/super dramatic, so it should get more interesting as the plot goes on. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> (Also I don't have a beta, all mistakes are my own!)

Seth was always good at breaking things. It all started when he was a child, always trying to fix toys he accidentally destroyed of Richie’s. He tripped over one of Richie’s model airplanes by mistake one morning before school, and to this day Seth never hears the end of it. It always begged the question if maybe he was a little broken, and he destroyed things subconsciously because he wanted things to be just like him. 

He always tried to pinpoint the day it all started, when holding a glass, and not having it shatter to a million pieces was a small achievement. It had to be the day his mother left, a cold, gray morning that still sends shivers down his spine. Richie was sitting on the rug in the living room watching cartoons while Seth sat on the couch listening to his parents argue. He spent most of his early childhood trying to decipher the arguments, but they never made any sense back then. The only thing he could process was the final image of his mom standing in the doorway of their front door, single suitcase in hand, and a tan trench coat on. It was all very theatrical, something Richie would have appreciated if he were just a little older. She was so beautiful, dark hair, olive skin, and stormy eyes. Seth was always told he looked so much like her, and he appreciated the sentiment. He was glad he looked nothing like his father. 

“Be good,” she whispered in his ear before she left. “Take care of your family, Seth.” 

He didn’t say anything as she placed a kiss on his forehead, and then went over to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek. He didn’t say anything as he watched her close the door behind her, and he didn’t say anything as she drove quietly out of their driveway. He should have asked her to stay, or asked her to take them with her. He should have done more, but instead he just stayed seated on the corner of the couch ignoring his father cursing in the bedroom. He spent the next few hours silently shedding tears, and listening to a blissfully ignorant Richie watching the television. 

Things began to break after that. 

+

She’s sitting at the dining room table when he walks in. He’s spent all day trying to make his thoughts come together, but they still remained a chaotic mess inside of his head. He should be excited to be home, excited to see his beautiful, expectant wife, but instead he’s too busy thinking about a girl he fucked over years ago while he was married to aforementioned beautiful, expectant wife. He never thought he’d see her again, thought that Miami was big enough, but no. He instead has to see Kate every day at work. He has to work beside of her, has to breathe her in, but he doesn’t get to breathe her out, he has to pretend she didn’t leave any effect on him.

“ I have big news.” Vanessa says smiling, knocking him clear out of his reverie. He is thrown off by her expression, so light and airy, something so unlike her that it causes him to shift in his chair uncomfortably. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“What is it?” 

“I spoke with Richie a few weeks, and well, I wanted it to be a big surprise, and I might be pregnant! I won’t know for sure until a few days, but I think it’s meant to be. It’s the perfect timing, what with the restaurant, and us moving here. It was always suppose to happen this way, Seth.” Vanessa pauses from her spiel to take a sip of her flute of water, and Seth notices she’s already given up alcohol even though she’s not entirely sure she’s actually pregnant. 

Seth doesn’t know what to say after she finishes talking, so he decides not to say anything at all. 

+

“This is a fucking joke, right?” Seth screams, and every patron in the diner they are sitting at stops what they are doing to look at him. He wants so badly to flip them off, tell them to ‘fuck off,’ but instead he fakes a smile, and waves. He just moved back here to Miami, and he doesn’t already need a bad reputation. A few minutes later, when everything is quiet again, he grips tightly to his mug because he’s scared he might throw the contents of it into his brother’s dopey face. 

“No Seth, I’m not—“

“Shut up, Richard!” 

Seth tries to say it more calmly, only gaining a few glares from customers around them. He doesn’t understand, and if he doesn’t how is he going to explain it to Vanessa. She was devastated when she saw the negative pregnancy test sitting on the countertop in the bathroom two nights before. 

“It was an honest mistake.” Richie replies as he cuts into his pancakes, and takes a big bite. He then proceeds to wipe the bit of syrup that fell down his chin. Richie is being too fucking cool about it, and it could only really mean one thing, and Seth groans at the prospect. 

“You are a liar.” 

Seth rejects his brother’s half ass explanation, knowing his brother doesn’t make “honest” mistakes. They were criminals for the better part of their youths, working for their uncle, and paying their dues. It didn’t take long for that plan to go south. Seth met Vanessa, and Richie decided to put his IQ to something worthwhile. They used to be so much closer, always able to read each other perfectly, and make the other feel better, but they were beginning to drift after Richie and Vanessa couldn’t stand to be around each other. 

“And if I was?” Richie gives his brother a look, his eyes not giving him away to the common person, but Seth still does know Richie like the back of his hand. He wasn’t the most transparent person, but he was reckless. 

“So, just let me get this straight, and please correct me if I am wrong. You impregnated a woman I don’t know with my fucking sperm because you didn’t want my wife to have the only chance at us having a biological child, and now the stranger is pregnant with my little Olympic swimmer because what shouldn’t have happened happened. And even though your Good Will fucking Hunting mind didn’t think about the actual chances of it happening, you made this dumbass mistake. And to finish off this convoluted shit storm, you did all of this because you’d rather a stranger have my children than my own wife?” Seth says with his eyes squeezing shut, and his fingers pressing on the bridge of his nose. “Something like that?”

“It all sounds so crazy when you say it like that.” 

“I’m going to kill you, Richie,” Seth deadpans. “I’m going to fucking kill you, and they won’t be able to find your mangled body.”

“Before you decide to kill your own brother, and go to prison for first-degree murder,” Richie pauses to take a sip of his coffee, leaving unwanted suspense to the situation. “Don’t you want to meet your future baby mama?” 

 

+

Seth can’t remember exactly when things with Vanessa first started hitting the fan. She was so beautiful the day they had met in that dive bar back in New York, with her jet-black hair, shiny red lips, and a red-hot temper to match. He was alone that night, like many other nights, and something about her reminded him of him. She wasn’t broken, no; she was a wild one, just like another side of him. He always heard he had a fire burning bright inside, enough to last into the next life, but something about Vanessa drew Seth in like a helpless moth to a porch light. He couldn’t say no to her, not at first at least. It shouldn’t have surprised him that when the honeymoon phase died out that they wouldn’t just clash, they’d combust. They were both combative, always the first to pick fights with anyone else in any other situation, but with each other no one really started it, they just lived in a perpetual circle of screaming matches. 

That was until he got sick.

+

 

He was going to be fine, the cancer hadn’t spread, every doctor seemed hopeful, and they caught it just in time, but there was a major catch. After the surgery, he wasn’t going to be able to have kids. It seemed the best idea at the time was to trust Richie with his final shot at children, but now as he sits with him at the diner waiting to meet the stranger who’s going to actually have his child, he sees that was the worst idea he’s ever conceived. 

\+ 

“Dr. Gecko,” 

Seth hears the voice from behind him; it’s a small, pretty voice that he immediately recognizes because it’s the same voice he used to hear when he was between dreams, the same voice he had heard all week. He doesn’t want to turn around yet, doesn't want to reveal his identity because turning around would make this Twilight Zone real for the both of them. 

“Kate, thank you for meeting us.” Richie stands from the booth, and as he does so he looks at Seth with an expectant expression because he’s waiting for him to also stand to meet her. Richie doesn’t know that Seth has already met her, doesn’t know all the gory details of his tryst with her two years before, he couldn’t have, but somehow Seth thinks that Richie knows something. Richie always said he could see things, maybe he saw this coming. 

Seth stands up from the booth, and turns around slowly, knowing this is the second time she will be surprised to see him. He knows he doesn’t deserve this, but as a whole he deserves most of the shit that happens to him because of the things he’s done in the past, but Kate, no, she doesn’t deserve any of this. He always knew he had a knack for breaking things, good things, but he didn’t want to break her. His eyes are averted as he waits for the first few seconds to pass, but by the third he’s looking into her big, green eyes. She’s staring at him, furrowing her brows, squinting her eyes, and he knows she thinks this is a bad dream she’s been living in. He can read it on her face, a quality that he couldn’t get from Vanessa after years of being together, but with Kate it happens inherently.

“Seth?” 

She speaks first, and his name on her lips sends a chill up the long length of his spine. She says it with clear disdain, already ready to drill him into the ground, and leave him there to die. 

He thinks he just might die from the way she’s glaring at him. 

“You guys know each other?” Richie asks. His fingertips touching the tip of his chin as he examines the pregnant pause that’s sitting between Seth and Kate as they both slowly nod, affirming the fact. “Well didn’t this just get more interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, and kudos are super appreciated! I have decided to start a new tumblr specifically for this wondering fandom so if you'd like, I'll be there as well for comments, and questions. It's under: longhairandbarefeet.tumblr.com 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> For questions/remarks/general conversation, check out my tumblr! (under the same name) :)


End file.
